¿Que es esto?
by karumene-san
Summary: Pequeño Oneshot sobre Tomoyo y Meinling, esta es su forma de ver las cosas. Pequeña relacion nada, nada, nada explícita de dos chicas, y si quieren saber quienes son... adelante


Buenos días, vuelvo a la carga, aquí tengo una pequeña historia de Card Captor Sakura, es algo que me pasó por la cabeza uno de esos días en los que te paras a pensar en las tendencias sexuales de la gente, pues aquí queda mi idea sobre que pasaría si estas chicas fueran controladas por mi…

Disclaimer: todo lo que tenga que ver con Card Captor Sakura pertenece a las Clamp, menos unos pequeños detallitos sacados de mi extraña y perversa mente.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"**¿Que es esto?"**

-Sakura-chan …¡Has estado estupenda!- la muchacha esperaba a su amiga, cámara en mano, y con los ojos rebosantes de felicidad.

-No ha sido tanto,- dijo la chica aterrizando y sonriendo tímidamente- Syaoran-kun, ¿Cómo estas ahora?

-Mejor,- dijo el chico entrecortadamente sentado bajo un árbol,- lo has hecho muy bien.

La chica se sonrojo, se acercó a él y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana, si tardo mucho mi padre se preocupara.

-Claro, te veo mañana,- el chico sujeto la muñeca de Sakura cuando esta se giro, y levantándose un poco logro que sus labios tuvieran un leve roce con los de ella.

La chica estaba totalmente colorada cuando se marchó acompañada de Tomoyo.

………….

-Syaoran-kun, ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?- Meinling acompañaba a Syaoran ayudandole, pues el chico aún estaba algo herido.

-Meinling… sabes que te aprecio, pero también sabes que quiero a SAkura.

La chica siguió el camino triste y pensativa.

……………….

-Sakura-san, por fin Syaoran se animo.

La chica aún sonrosada pegó un pequeño saltito.

-Tomoyo…¡Que bien! ¡Lo hizo!

Tomoyo le sonreía animadamente, "me alegro por ella… pero no puedo evitar estar algo triste…"

………..

-Tomoyo, ¿ves bien esta relación?- Meinling estaba junto a ella mientras observaban a la pareja entrenar juntos.

-¿Esta relación?- la chica los miró pensativa,- si, claro que esta bien, se gustan.

"¿Por qué me pregunta esto? Parece que quiera remover mis sentimientos, me gusta Sakura… aunque no se porque hace algún tiempo no es tan especial como lo era antes…" pensaba Tomoyo mientras sonriente escuchaba el discurso de su compañera.

-No, no, no y no.- dijo finalmente Meinling,-. Ellos no deben estar juntos, y tu no deberías rendirte tan rápido.

Meinling puso la vista en Tomoyo por primera vez desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose nerviosa repentinamente.

-Tomoyo, soy una chica, estoy mucho tiempo contigo y estoy despierta, no como ella…

Mei giró la cabeza mirando a Sakura ahora, Tomoyo por su parte se puso totalmente roja, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que por fin alguien sabía sus sentimientos hacía su amiga, y parecía no importarle.

-Yo… yo pienso que ella no me gusta tanto… y además, yo quiero que ella sea feliz, no me importa con quien.

Las dos muchachas no volvieron a hablar de eso lo que restaba de dia.

……….

Un sudor frió recorría su frente… eran las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba acostada en su cama, miraba fijamente al techo, aquel había sido el sueño más raro de toda su vida, no lo recordaba con nitidez, tan solo recordaba a Tomoyo, ella estaba junto a su amiga, o eso pensaba, pero en realidad no fue eso, las dos estaban juntas, se tocaban y be… "¡¡noo!! Eso es mentira, fue un estúpido sueño, yo solo haría eso con mi Syaoran-kun" pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Miró el reloj, y tras dar varias vueltas para intentar dormirse decidió que aquello no le valdría de nada seguir dando vueltas en la cama de modo que se puso en pie y se dirigió a la nevera buscando algo que comer para así tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué haces dando vueltas por la casa a estas horas Meinling?- pregunto Syaoran asomándose a la puerta de su habitación.

-No es nada, es solo que no lograba dormir e iba a comer algo…

-Voy contigo, yo tampoco he dormido bien esta noche.

……………

-¿Dónde esta Meinling?- Sakura se acerco a Syaoran en el descanso entre clases, extrañada de que su compañera no hubiera ido ese día al colegio.

-Se quedo en casa, dice que no se encuentra demasiado bien…

-¿Esta mala?- pregunto Tomoyo acercándose a ellos.

-No, seguramente no es nada, supongo que durmió bien esta noche.

-Después iremos a visitarla, ¿verdad Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura enérgica mientras sonaba el timbre que señalaba el final del descanso.

-Por supuesto.

…………..

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Tomoyo entro en la habitación Meinling seguida de Sakura y Syaoran.

-Bi-bien…- dijo Mei poniéndose roja repentinamente. A su mente habían acudido las imágenes de la noche anterior.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- Sakura se acerco y le tocó la frente, estaba algo caliente, pero no era apenas nada.

-Sakura ¿me acompañas a traerle algo de comer? No se que puedo darle que no le siente mal.

-Claro,- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta y dejando de este modo solas a las dos amigas.

Un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-¿Qu-que habéis hecho hoy en clases?- pregunto finalmente Meinling.

-Nada demasiado importante.

Tomoyo se sentía muy incómoda, es verdad que a Meinling no pareció importarle la conversación ayer, pero ese día estaba muy rara, no la miraba a la cara. No parecía ella. Y para colmo de males llevaba todo el día sin parar de pensar en ese momento, aunque lo negara llevaba todo el día pensando en ver a Meinling, extrañaba no haberla visto en el colegio…

-Daidoji…-dijo Mei,- acerca de la conversación de ayer… ¿Cómo puedes saber cuando no te gusta tanto una persona?

-Pues…- Tomoyo se quedó pensativa, y finalmente se sentó a los pies de la cama casi sin darse cuenta,- pues yo creo que lo sabes cuando piensas más en otra persona, cuando la vez y no se te cae el estomago a los pies del mismo modo que lo hacía antes, cuando… no notas las mariposas salir de tu boca cada vez que la abres en su presencia…

Meinling se quedo mirandola impresionada, todo aquello que acababa de decir era muy… no sabía ni como decirlo, muy difícil de expresar con palabras pero aún así ella lo había hecho…

-Cre-creo que ya no me gusta tanto Syaora- dijo ella sin darle importancia,- es un amigo, y ya esta, ya no noto… las mariposas en el estomago al mirarlo.

Las chicas se miraban, ambas estaban nerviosas, Meinling ante una profunda mirada de Tomoyo se sonrojó y bajo la vista.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Sakura y Syaoran charlando alegremente sin notar el tenso ambiente que había quedado tras esa simple mirada.

……………

-¡¡Animo Sakura!!- Tomoyo grababa a su amiga mientras esta volaba sobre su bastón intentando derrotar a otra de las cartas de Claus.

-Daidoji no creo que te oiga desde aquí… y… ¿tienes que grabarla siempre?- Meinling estaba junto a la ilusionada Tomoyo sentada algo aburrida.

-Es ese traje, es taaaan bonito, y le sienta taaaan bien…

Tomoyo oyó un fuerte bufido detrás de ella y dejo la camara por unos segundos.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no se que me pasa…- dijo mirando a otra parte.

Tomoyo suspiro y se sentó junto a ella olvidando momentáneamente la cámara.

-No debes tener miedo a decir lo que piensas Mei, después de todo somos amigas.

Meinling seguía con la mirada gacha, pero de pronto alzo un poco la cabeza y para sorpresa de Tomoyo tenía los ojos húmedos.

-Ese es exactamente el problema… somos amigas.

Tomoyo no supo como reaccionar, lo único que hizo fue girarse hacía ella y darle un gran abrazo.

-Mei, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites.

La chica notó como unas finas lágrimas caian en su desnudo hombro. Meinling se separo despacio del abrazo de Tomoyo.

-Yo… tu… eto… ¡¡Me gustas!!

Y justo cuando dijo eso salio corriendo sin darle tiempo a Tomoyo para reaccionar.

-Mei… -Tomoyo respiraba con dificultad, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido hecho a correr tras Meinling, esta se encontraba en el parque, sentada en un columpio con la cabeza baja,- Meinling.

Se sentó junto a ella, en el otro columpio.

-Me alegro que dijeras eso por que … ¿sabes que?

Meinling alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-Tu también me gustas a mi.

Y antes de que alguna de las dos se dieran cuenta Meinling se había lanzado sobre Tomoyo en fuerte abrazo.

- - - - - -

Espero que os haya gustado, para mi ha sido perfecto, tal y como yo quería que saliera, ahora bien, me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones porque si nadie lo lee no creo que siga escribiendo mucho más xD

Ahora en serio, espero opiniones, y muchos animos, porque los necesito, muchos visitos & hugs para todos -


End file.
